A love forbidden but immortal
by chevylost
Summary: what if luke and percy were together when luke went evil but luke still loves percy but percys heart is slowly breaking suckish summury im guessing its an ok story
1. Chapter 1

Warning guy x guy ...

Pairing Luke/Percy

Sobs racked through his body ,everything hurt the pain was blinding ,they didn't get it annabeth just thought I was in pain from the poison but they didn't know us, we were perfect he was the only one I loved and now he's gone he left and now I can't breathe

"You said you loved me"I yelled to the darkness of the infirmary but I knew no one was there I just wanted to hear my own pain I remember him leaving even if I don't want to

~flashback~

"_**I'm sorry baby but I have to go I love you ,I do but my master commands me to leave" Luke pleaded with me his hands cupped my face as the poison coursed through my veins **_

"_**Why did you poison me? "I asked as my body started to shake I loved at him his eyes full of pain and love he lowered his forehead to mine I breathed in his scent of mint and cologne .**_

"**Because you would never have let me leave and I would have never been able to let you go "he said his hands leaving my face I watched as he got up and turned away,**

"_**Luke don't, please "I started to sob "please don't leave me I love you "I pleaded but he shrugged it off and walked away into darkness.**_

~end of flashback~

By the end of the day I was back in my cabin,

#knock knock#

"Come in" I said wiping away stray tears ,

"Hey man how you feeling "Grover asked sitting down beside me

"Like I was poisoned" I joked trying to cover up the pain that was in my chest

"Chiron told me to check up on you and tell you to get some sleep so do that and ill wake you in time for dinner" Grover said getting up to leave

"Oh and Percy I'm sorry your hurting" gover left without another word I wonder what he meant I lay down and closed my eyes.

~dream state/memory~

"_**Come Jackson I'll teach you how to fight"**_** Luke said walking deeper into the Forest I rushed after him so I wouldn't get lost **

"_**How far in are we going "**_**I asked as I finally caught up **

"_**Just through those trees then we can spare"**_** he said chuckling **

"_**Thanks for saving me yesterday in capture the flag I was nearly decapitated "**_**I said laughing as we walked through the last set of trees**

"_**No prob now raze your sword"**_** he said razing his I uncapped riptide and razed it Luke lunged pushing me pack his sword deflected of mine and I span to counted acted after a little bit of sparing he knocked me back into a tree, and placed his sword across my neck our bodies close my sword dropped out of my hand and on to the floor next to me he leaned in and kissed me pulling away his sword and throwing it away I reached up and curled my fingers in his hair pulling him closer his tongue whipped out and ran across my lower lip, begging for entry I opened my mouth to let him in and he went Luke explored every inch of my mouth we pulled away panting .**

"_**I did not expect that "**_** Luke said stroking my jaw with his thumb I leaned back in and captured his lips again Luke groaned and nibbled on my bottom lip before pushing me further into the tree his arms reached down to my thighs and lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck he kissed me fiercely I groaned softly when he trailed kisses down my neck he pulled away and blue eyes met sea torn eyes **

"_**I knew as soon as I saw you that I felt something I just didn't know it was this strong" **_**Luke said with one had still clasped around my waist the other was locked in my hair**

"_**So where do we go from here "**_**I asked still breathing heavily**

"_**We continue what we have here I guess you could say I am yours and you are mine"**_** Luke said smiling.**

"_**Ok **_**"I said smiling back**

" **εσείς****, ****εσύ****βλέπε**** be****ωραίος****, ****όμορφος****" Luke whispered **

"**έτσι****, ****τόσο**** ,****έτσι****, ****τόσο****ωραίος****, ****όμορφος****" he said louder leaning in for another kiss**

**~end of dream state/memory ~**

I woke up tears streaming down my face

"Lu-ke "I sobbed out clutching my chest

CTB

Glossary

**εσείς, εσύ ****βλέπε be****ωραίος, όμορφος :you are beautiful**

**έτσι, τόσο**** ,****έτσι, τόσο****ωραίος, όμορφος : so, so beautiful**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning guyxguy

"Percy wake up I made breakfast "sally Jackson said opening the door to my room was already up and had tears ripping down my face

"Percy what's wrong" my mother said walking over to me and sitting down on my bed

"He-s gone and I'll never get him back" I sobbed my mother put her arms around me and rocked me slowly

"It's ok sweetie but it's time for school and Tyson will be waiting "she said getting off my bed

"Ok I'll be out soon said smiling flakily

"Percy who's gone?"She asked a confused and concerned look appeared on her face

"No one mom no one" I replied she nodded and left the room

I was back at camp gover was missing and I have a Cyclops for a brother things were different I just needed space I needed to get away from the campers staring at me so I walked into the forest I had so many memories here for just summer it felt like yesterday when it all got ripped away but I'll try to remember the good memories

~flashback~

**He straddled my hips as I lay on the ground of our secret training ground he leaned down and kissed me I pulled him closer and cupped his face I rolled us so I was on top sliding my hands up his shirt he moaned softly as I kissed his lips once more he bucked his hips up causing me to moan **

"**this is not training "Luke murmured into the kiss I smirked and pulled back looking down at him**

"**do you love me?"I asked hopeful**

"**μπορούσα, μοπούσα ουδέποτε, ποτέ αγαπώ, αγάπη οποιοσδήποτε καθώς, όπως πολύς καθώς, όπως εγώ αγαπώ, αγάπη εσείς, εσύ "he whispered I smiled I could tell he was telling the truth his eyes told me so **

"**really promise me you mean it and that you won't leave me?"I asked our eyes locked together**

"**I promise ****Perseus Jackson that I love you and always will you don't need to worry about that" Luke said sincerely he smiled brightly and pulled Percy down for a passionate kiss that made him groan with desire **

~end of flashback~

Percy snapped out of his memory and looked round to see where he had ended up he was at his and Luke's spot in the middle of the circle of trees was a spear with a note on top I walked over and pulled it off I stuffed it into my pocket and ran back to my cabin

"Percy I need to talk..."annabeth trailed off when Percy didn't stop but disappeared into his cabin; Percy sat down on his bed and opened the note

Dear Percy

Baby I'm sorry I left I know I have hurt you and I figure there is no way to get you to forgive me I left you I broke a promise I never wanted to break I know you won't want to ever talk to me again I'm so sorry and you don't know how much I hate myself right now for hurting you , if I knew that me leaving would hurt you this way I would have never kissed you but Percy know this I never ever regretted loving you and I will continue to love you no matter what the outcome of this fight if I die or you do just know that

I could never love anyone as much as I love

Luke

p.s you're still the most beautiful thing that I've seen in my life.

The letter dropped out of my hand and I started to sob I felt weak crying like this but I couldn't stop no matter how hard I try I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes or the pain that comes from my heart I needed to get my mind off Luke, so here's my plan find Grover save camp half blood.

There we stood me annabeth and Tyson I didn't hear them shouting me to run I was stuck caught by luke's eyes

"Percy what are you doing here "he asked I couldn't speck I just stared at him

TBC

Glossary

**μπορούσα, μοπούσα ουδέποτε, ποτέ αγαπώ, αγάπη οποιοσδήποτε καθώς, όπως πολύς καθώς, όπως εγώ αγαπώ, αγάπη εσείς, εσύ : I could never love anyone as much as I love you**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people what I'm doing is skipping through the books a bit I'm going to miss out on some scene ok...

R&R enjoy

I looked around for annabeth and Tyson but it seems that they had already run and are waiting for me and that's when I realized Luke wasn't guarded but I bet soon monsters would arrive I had that feeling but that still didn't stop me I stepped forward and captured Luke in a searing kiss he kissed back quickly his hand ran up my side I felt a sharp pain on my arm I stepped back and saw a cut I looked at him with confusion

"You should go it looks like we had a sword fight so they won't get suspicious" he said stepping back pain shaded his face I just nodded dumbly and ran trying to stop the tears he saw annabeth and Tyson climbing of the _Princess Andromeda _and on to a ship that was owned by none other than Clarisse, I ran fast trying to forget the rushing of my heart and the fact my arm was bleed I jumped from the princess Andromeda and onto the other boat which as soon as I got on shot off away from the ship Luke was on

"Oww" I winced in pain when annabeth knocked

"Aww baby your hurt ill patch you up" she said smirking

"Don't call me that "I growled

"What?"She asked confused about his reaction

"don't call me baby you have no right to " I snapped annabeth sucked in a breath and slapped me in doing so the chain around my neck came out that made Clarisse raise a eyebrow annabeth stormed off I saw Clarisse wave off her quest mates so she could talk to me in private

"your necklace is interesting "she said sliding her hand under it and lifting so she could look at it and the sliver chain was a small sliver winged shoe and a beautiful platinum ring with blue and black stones the ring was engraved with Greek words '**πάντα και για πάντα**'

"Always and forever that's the same as the tattoo at the back of your neck hidden by your hair" she said razing an eyebrow I nodded silently

"And they way you don't like people calling you baby is strange "Clarisse said looking at me with intrigue

"Someone close to me called me that it hurts to hear someone else say it" I said I had no idea why I was telling her this but I was

"It's our secret then Jackson "she said sternly

"What Is? " I asked looking at her

"The fact that you and Luke are a thing I just hope you survive him betraying us" she said looking at me softly that's when I broke tears came flowing down my face what shocked me the most was that the daughter of Ares wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed.

I guess I have to get over myself the camp is safe, but I feel so alone, I don't know what to do with my life but right now I'm being crushed with the weight of the sky it hurt so much but it had to be done i could see Luke battling the daughter of Zeus and every chance he got he looked at me with worry .

TBC


End file.
